


和恩恩搂搂抱抱的7种方法

by EndlessLove



Category: GOT7
Genre: Chinese Translation, Complete Ridiculousness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everybody wants a piece of Mark, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, OT7 is mostly platonic, So Not Realistic But Whatever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessLove/pseuds/EndlessLove
Summary: Many thanks to @daevenie for giving me permission to translate!





	1. 王式强抱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [7 Ways to Cuddle, According to Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330708) by [daevenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daevenie/pseuds/daevenie). 



> Many thanks to @daevenie for giving me permission to translate!

段宜恩相当肯定这都是王嘉尔的错。

不对，等等。划掉刚才那句。段宜恩200%确信这一定都是王嘉尔的错。

通常是这样。

——————

他们一整天都在学习新的编舞，回到宿舍时已经汗流浃背精疲力竭，不过至少他们对今天努力的成果还挺满意的。段宜恩正躺在床上休息，用电脑随意浏览一些网站。这时一个人蹭了过来，使劲在他背上一拍，并强行把他搂到怀里。

“说真的，Jackson，下次能不能先吱个声。”段宜恩试图把王嘉尔搂着他的那只胳膊推开，然而王嘉尔再次狠狠把他按进了自己怀里。段宜恩暗暗发誓以后得多练练手臂上的肌肉。

“我不管，你最爱我了。再说，我现在浑身上下都疼得要命！你就不能和我抱抱吗？”王嘉尔赌气似的撇撇嘴。他看起来可爱极了，段宜恩这样想着，努力装出很严肃的样子。

“抱抱你就不疼了？不存在的，顺便，你的床在那边。”

“但是我没有枕头啊。”

“那还不是你自己作的。当初是谁提议让Bambam拿枕头当盾牌和邻居家疯狗打架的？”

“是Bambam的主意！不过我们至少知道了Bambam能跑多快。”王嘉尔眨眨眼，无辜地盯着段宜恩，仿佛这是一件大喜事。段宜恩白了他一眼：“这话我会信？你当我是个傻子啊。”他脑海中浮现出当时Bambam尖叫着冲出走廊的样子，嘴角控制不住的上扬。

王嘉尔开始狂笑，段宜恩被他传染也忍不住一起笑，妈的。

他们就这样躺在那儿，王嘉尔的胳膊还环着段宜恩的肩膀。两个人脸贴脸，交换着呼吸。段宜恩也想不起来这种状态到底持续了多久。

“所以我今晚可以睡在你这儿，对吧？”

“好吧，不过我才不要把枕头给你。”

“Pleeeease.”

“No.”

“Maaaaaaark!”

段宜恩直接无视了他，用那只还能勉强活动的胳膊把枕头从他脑袋底下拽过来自己枕着。

“那只能你来当我的枕头了！”王嘉尔突然宣布。

下一秒他就手脚并用地缠了上来。段宜恩感觉像有只八爪鱼粘到了他身上——一只巨型八爪鱼正在用脸蹭着他的肩膀，嘴里还咕哝着“我的点心”。

段宜恩叹气：他不会真的打算这样抱着我睡一晚上吧。可惜他还没来得及开口说话，王嘉尔就已经睡着了。

他不忍心叫醒他。他当然明白他得有多累才会像这样秒睡。再说，他还有点喜欢这样看着他的睡颜，带着点可爱与稚气，当然，他是死都不会承认的。

他们可能就这样睡着了——王嘉尔缠着段宜恩，两个人头挨头，段宜恩的手搂着王嘉尔的胳膊避免他滚下去。这说不定是他们睡过最安稳的一觉，不过这一点段宜恩也是不会承认的。

“这是最后一次，Jackson。我现在脖子都抽筋了，而且一身的汗！”第二天早上段宜恩咆哮着吼道：“给我滚去弄个枕头！”

王嘉尔只是笑笑。

哦，这绝对不可能是最后一次，他会确保这样的事情再次发生的。


	2. 荣荣的丝带儿

珍荣和有谦继王嘉尔之后也发现了马克牌枕头是个好东西。

某天他们正分组拍海报，段宜恩和珍荣有谦分到一组——这对他来说也算是件好事，鉴于最近王嘉尔格外中意于skinship，一直吵着闹着要抱抱。至少这会儿他能休息一下，不用像前几天那样屈服于王嘉尔的狗狗眼，最终演变成他黏在他身上不肯下来。

这次的海报主题是男友风的GOT7，他们仨也只能轮流做出那些令人害羞的姿势与动作好让摄影师满意。这期间珍荣总会“无意识地”贴近段宜恩，手搭上他的肩膀或是腰，有谦则趁机目不转睛地盯了这位“段天仙”好久。

珍荣拍完自己的部分走进休息室，不出意料就看到“提前下班”的段宜恩靠在沙发上打瞌睡。他对这位老人家在活动间隙睡着这一行为早就习以为常——他们最近行程排得满满当当，通告一个接着一个，睡觉的时间简直少的可怜。不过段宜恩睡觉时可爱至极的样子他好像永远都看不够。

想到有谦还在外面拍海报，珍荣打算抓住这个机会自私一把，段宜恩蜷在沙发上的样子实在是太诱人了！于是他悄悄坐到他旁边，动作很轻没有吵醒他。看到段宜恩一动不动像睡美人一样躺在那儿，他慢慢把头靠到他的肩膀上，进而搂住他的腰。

他抱起来怎么这么舒服啊！珍荣暗爽，忍不住往段宜恩的脖颈间蹭了蹭。

“珍荣啊，你干嘛要对着我的脖子吹气？”段宜恩迷迷糊糊地问。

“看你睡得很舒服，我也想一起。你接着睡不用管我。”珍荣悄声说。段宜恩含糊地念叨了什么，很快就再次陷入沉睡。

珍荣小心地调整自己的姿势，把重心靠在沙发上好让段宜恩醒来时不会腰疼，而后轻轻环住面前的男孩儿，埋在他怀里满足地吐出一口气。最后抬起他的胳膊放到自己背上，以两个人以抱在一起的姿势迅速进入梦乡。

一小时之后有谦也完成了自己的拍摄。他猛地把门推开，大喊一声“嘿呀！”，将熟睡的两人从梦中吓醒。“我在外面辛辛苦苦地工作，你俩倒好，像对小情侣在这儿卿卿我我。”

段宜恩稍稍有些脸红，语序混乱地解释着“不是情侣”、“没有卿卿我我”。珍荣假装清纯地眨眨眼睛，露出招牌的搞事微笑ㅍㅅㅍ。

有谦鄙视地看着他：“工作人员说要我们再过去一趟，就我和Mark hiong。”边说边伸出舌头扮了个鬼脸。

珍荣蹙了蹙眉，他还想多抱会儿他的马克枕头呢！然而这只叛乱忙内在他回嘴之前就抓住了段宜恩的手腕把他往外拖。段宜恩略带歉意地耸耸肩，消失在拐角处。

他任由自己被有谦拉走，突然感觉有些失落，好像怀里缺了点什么。他只能强迫自己压下这种感觉。我他妈不是个枕头！我一点也不喜欢这样，我一点也不喜欢这样，我一点也不喜欢这样，重要的事情说三遍。

而珍荣呢，已经在密谋如何与王嘉尔换房间，好让他能抱着段宜恩睡一晚上，不，每天晚上。

当然，还有如何干掉金有谦。


	3. 忙内的途径

有谦愤愤不平地把段宜恩从休息室拽出来。珍荣竟然趁他不注意霸占了马克枕头这么久！

忙内对于这位大哥总有种特殊的情愫，他比任何人都仰慕他的马克哥。段宜恩完美完成各种MAT的样子简直帅飞，讲道理，他什么事情都很擅长（是的，这特别、特别不公平）。而且他的脸还那么好看。可以说有谦在95%的时间里都想霸占段宜恩，紧紧地把他揽在怀里，但是王嘉尔和朴珍荣好像总能抢先一步，胳膊环住这位红发少年的肩和腰。有谦只在某次Fanmeeting的时候成功抱到了段宜恩，其实严格意义上来说只能算半个抱抱，在他搂着段宜恩的腰慢舞的时候——那感觉可以说是美妙至极——只可惜并没有持续多久。

摄影师很快把他们带到了拍摄场地，而有谦打算充分利用这次和段宜恩独处的机会。他很享受两人在一起的时光，段宜恩大笑的样子总能让他幸福感爆棚。

之前和珍荣小憩了一会儿，段宜恩感觉自己已经满血复活，甚至有些亢奋。整个拍摄过程中他一直在和有谦嬉闹，笑个不停，还在这个叛乱忙内的某个diss之后追着他满场跑。夜晚室外的空气很干净，然而段宜恩又困了，于是他问工作人员能不能拍几个躺着的pose。有谦正在抱怨会被虫子咬，段宜恩已经躺倒在草坪上，张开双臂作为邀请。妈的，实在是让人把持不住！他立马改了主意，冲到段宜恩身边躺下。这可是抱抱的大好机会啊！

他轻轻枕到段宜恩身上，在段宜恩揽住他肩膀的时候把手搭上少年的肚子，闭上眼睛享受起来。“我俩真是绝配！” 有谦大声调笑道。作为回应，段宜恩揉了揉有谦的肩膀表示赞同。对对对就是这样——我要开心死了。

“我们可以再色情一点。”有谦突然抬头，一只手撩起刘海，提出了这个大胆的想法。段宜恩欣然同意，在有谦期待的注视下用手指抚上嘴唇，摆出一个性感的pose。于是有谦再次闭眼，手摸索着缓缓向上，直到手指勾住段宜恩的衣领，轻轻下拉露出少年胸口的大块皮肤。他做梦也没想到他竟然有机会摸到他马克哥的胸！

过了几秒，两人同时爆发出震耳欲聋的笑声。摄影师已经走开去准备下一个拍摄场景了，留他们在草坪上休息。段宜恩把手移到有谦的脖子上，有意无意地挠了两下他的后颈，有谦舒服得直打颤。所以天堂就是这种感觉啊？就这样，段宜恩的手插在有谦脑后的那一撮短毛里，有谦的手搭在段宜恩胸前，紧紧地贴着他哥——是的，这绝对是爽到上天堂。如果段宜恩继续像这样拨弄他的头发......

有谦突然感觉有什么软软东西在打他。“啥...什么东西？！”他尖叫着坐起身，发现珍荣正站在他旁边，挥舞着手上的两个玩偶。

“哥你干嘛？！”

“现在到底是谁像对小情侣一样卿卿我我啊？！”珍荣大喊着，用玩偶砸了他几下。段宜恩坐起来揉了揉眼睛，咯咯地笑了。

“谢谢你啊，我睡得很暖和，希望你没有被虫子咬。”他冲有谦扬了扬嘴角。

有谦觉得自己的脸肯定红透了。幸亏珍荣又挥着玩偶打了过来，才没有让段宜恩看到他害羞的样子。

和马克哥一起睡觉真的很舒服——像做梦一样。被什么虫子咬都值！

他迅速躲开珍荣的攻击，跑去向摄影师讨要刚才拍的照片......

——————

段宜恩晕晕乎乎地走回休息室，金有谦，他们团里的叛乱忙内，抱起来软软的，舒服极了。他不得不承认他一点也不讨厌这种感觉。

好吧，所以和王嘉尔、朴珍荣、金有谦抱抱都没那么可怕，段宜恩终于承认。不过这种事不会再次发生了。

不。

绝对不行。


	4. 斑米的小技巧

段宜恩伸了个懒腰，疲惫地转了转脖子，努力不让自己睡着。王嘉尔这两天晚上可以说是使出浑身解数，一心只想潜入他的被窝把他当抱枕。他只能不停地把王嘉尔扔出去，几乎没能好好睡觉。这样下去他可撑不了多久。然而王嘉尔态度坚决，不达目的不罢休。这样看来等到他放弃挣扎只是时间问题。他自己也不知道他为什么要反抗。

七人正出发去拍最新的MV，林在范冲着朴珍荣，金有谦和王嘉尔大吼着：“孩子们快点！！！”不知道这三个人在外面瞎晃些什么，迟迟不肯上车，像是在等某个信号一样。林在范的怒吼还不够充当信号的吗...... 段宜恩暗想。不过他才没精力管这些，一个箭步跳上车坐到后座靠窗的位置，指望在路上能看看风景避免自己睡着。

在他上车的那一瞬间，朴珍荣金有谦王嘉尔三个人同时朝着他这辆车的方向急冲过来。显然这辆车坐不下那么多人，于是三个人开始大叫，推搡着要把对方挤下去。段宜恩实在是懒得理这群疯子，转过头看向窗外。这时Bambam悄悄凑到他旁边，甚至还用手指戳了戳他的脸颊，满脸好奇地盯着他。“Mark Hiong，我觉得他们在抢你诶。”段宜恩只是耸耸肩，不语。

旁边那三个打成一团的突然安静，空气仿佛凝固了。金有谦赌气似的撅着嘴，朴珍荣冷哼一声，王嘉尔直勾勾的盯着Bambam。林在范抓住机会，迅速在他们仨后脑勺上各打了一巴掌，把他们赶上另外一辆车。终于，世界都安静了！段宜恩想。崔荣宰也溜进这辆车，他们这才出发去拍摄场地。

崔荣宰戴上耳机，开始看iPad上的小视频。段宜恩也掏出耳机准备听歌。而Bambam则开启了他的“自拍模式”，掏出手机转来转去找角度，一只手揽上段宜恩的肩膀。

“Hiong~和我一起拍一张呗！”他催促着。于是段宜恩往Bambam身边靠了靠，两人头挨头摆出笑脸。Bambam像小孩子得到喜欢的糖果一样开心地尖叫出声，捧着手机手舞足蹈，立刻把刚才那张照片上传到推特上。段宜恩重新戴上耳机偷笑起来。Bambam不想要别人觉得他可爱，但他有时候真的是非常非常可爱了。

Bambam靠在段宜恩的肩膀上玩手机，哇这个姿势超级舒服。说实话他也经常这样靠在王嘉尔肩上，但是考虑到王嘉尔的身高，每过几分钟他都要因为脖子疼而不得不转一转头调整姿势。靠着段宜恩就不一样，他可以舒服地保持这个姿势很久不用担心颈椎病。为了能少一些颠簸，他又往段宜恩身边挪了点儿，头埋进红发少年的肩窝，满足地呼出一口气。这哥抱起来软软的，暖暖的。他如此想着，抱住段宜恩的左臂，还用脸使劲在他哥的胸口蹭了蹭。Bambam一直喜欢他的马克哥，即使王嘉尔才是最经常照顾他的那个，段宜恩总是在很多小事上特别宠他。以这种姿势，他甚至可以隐隐听到他哥的心跳声。

他悄悄抬头瞥了一眼段宜恩，正奇怪后者为什么一动不动，任他抱来抱去也不说话。此时的段宜恩已经是半睡半醒的状态，脑袋前后晃着好像随时会倒下来。于是Bambam伸手轻轻扶住他，让他的头搁在自己头上，自己则靠在他胸口，加重了手上的力道把他紧紧搂在怀里。

直到段宜恩被崔荣宰摇醒，或者是被他炸耳的笑声吵醒，谁知道呢。他想要伸个懒腰，发现自己和Bambam以一种暧昧的姿势缠在一起。Bambam挽着他的手臂，厚脸皮地看着他说：“推特上的粉丝们看到这张照片肯定会激动到疯掉的！”旋即赶忙跳下车，大笑着一路狂奔。

段宜恩还没有反应过来。“啥...？呀！！BAMBAM！！！”他大吼一声追上去，知道事情已经无法挽回，想着至少得给这小子两巴掌让他知道教训。

他并没有意识到之前的疲惫已经在和Bambam抱在一起睡觉的时候消失殆尽。至于Bambam，直接在自己电脑里建了一个文件夹，打算把以后自己和段宜恩抱在一起睡觉的照片全部装进去。


	5. 崽崽的意外之喜

“Jackson你别骗人了！每天晚上梦游钻进我被子？！信你有鬼！”段宜恩凑到王嘉尔耳朵边用他的破锣嗓乱吼一气，气鼓鼓地拿起他的枕头冲出房间，最后还不忘狠狠把门摔上。不知道邻居此时作何感想，怕是以为这几个熊孩子要把宿舍给拆了。

于是就出现了现在这样的场面：他一个人穿着松垮垮的睡衣站在客厅里，隐约露出性感的锁骨，怀里紧紧抱着自己的枕头，一脸迷茫不知道晚上该睡在哪里。

朴珍荣听到响声立刻从房间里探出脑袋，用期待的小眼神盯着他：“Mark！你可以和我一起睡呀！”

“谁晚上和Mark hiong一起睡？！”Bambam激动地大喊，也从房间里探出头，紧接着是金有谦，两人异口同声地说：“Mark hiong！和我睡！”

“oooooh耶！Mark hiong你可以睡在我和有谦中间！”Bambam兴奋地补充道。

然后让推特上的粉丝看到这些照片炸成烟花？段宜恩脑补了一下两个忙内趁他睡着的时候搞事情的样子，立刻下定决心打死都不去。“呃，我已经和在范商量好了，抱歉，他是老大他说了算！”说完，逃命似的溜进林在范和崔荣宰的房间，迅速关上房门。

“Oh, hey, Mark!”林在范一边细心整理着自己的衣服一边和段宜恩打招呼：“什么事？”

“Jackson hiong又把你的毯子和毛巾拿去用了？”崔荣宰笑着问，从笔记本里抬起头。

“我想求你们个事。”

林在范和崔荣宰突然僵住，停下手里的事不可置信地看着他：段宜恩从不求人。

“你们今天能不能分一个人睡到我房间？Jackson快把我逼疯了。我床都整理好了的，很干净。求你们了！”他尽全力使出他的狗狗眼，还有他最拿手的嘟嘴卖萌。

段宜恩并不知道他这一套招数的杀伤力有多强，但是林在范和崔荣宰却知道他们根本抵挡不住，只能立刻缴械投降。

“我去吧。”他们同时开口，互相看了对方一眼不自觉地笑出声。“行啦，你留下，我是里兜应该我去。”

“在范啊，谢了。”段宜恩终于松了口气，感激地向林在范道谢。

“Mark! Maaark! 快回到我身边~Mark!”王嘉尔在门外哀嚎，仿佛是受了什么天大的委屈。林在范对着段宜恩挑了挑眉：“放心，包在我身上。”

林在范走后两个大男孩儿终于能安心躺下，准备睡个好觉。“对不起啊，我晚上睡觉有可能把整个床都占了。虽然现在比起以前来说要好很多，但有时候起床还是会发现自己把整张毛毯都抢了过来。”崔荣宰有些不好意思地说。

段宜恩只是笑了笑。“没事，你们能让我在这儿睡一晚上已经很不错了。”

于是两人迅速进入梦乡。只是到了半夜，段宜恩突然惊醒，感觉到崔荣宰正往他身上蹭，像是抱一个等身玩偶一样紧紧抱住他的腰。他疲惫地眨眨眼睛打算挣开继续睡，却发现自己根本动不了。崔荣宰几乎可以说是黏在他背上，满足地轻轻打着鼾，两人保持着一种近似back hug的暧昧姿势。段宜恩无奈，费了很大力气才从崔荣宰怀里逃脱，长舒一口气，把被子扯到中间作为阻隔，好让两人不再像先前那样紧贴。接着便迷迷糊糊又睡着了（尽管有那么一瞬间非常想念崔荣宰的体温）。

第二天早上，段宜恩逐渐清醒过来，感觉一切都有点模糊，但又很安逸——被一个温暖的、存在感很强的东西正压着，像一条毛绒绒的毯子。他一睁开眼睛就看到崔荣宰整个人趴在他身上，看样子就是昨晚不知道什么时候又被这孩子抱住了。两人的腿纠缠在一起，崔荣宰把脑袋埋在段宜恩的脖颈间，呼吸平稳，似乎还处于深度睡眠中。段宜恩不得不承认此时的状态让他非常满意，但他还是毅然决然地决定起床。

“荣宰。荣~~宰。”他先是使劲推了推崔荣宰，见后者没反应，只能上手掐他胳膊。段宜恩总觉得一大早用这么暴力的方法叫人起床非常不道德，但这也没办法啊，其他温柔点的方式对这个弟弟根本不管用。崔荣宰打了个大大的哈欠，揉揉眼睛又重新钻回段宜恩怀里，抱住了就不肯放手。

“荣宰啊，大兄弟，起床，你都睡到我身上了。”

“Mmhmm mhm hmmm.”

段宜恩见还是叫不醒，只能伸手去撩崔荣宰的眼皮：“喂？有人在吗？”

崔荣宰终于清醒了点。“Hm? 嗯？等会儿，我为什么在你身上？”话一出口他就意识到了什么，脸唰的一下涨得通红，迅速从段宜恩身上挪下来。

“Uh...um...对不起啊Mark hiong，我也不清楚我睡着的时候在干什么。”

“我知道，没事的。”

林在范抓准了时机发话：“油罗本——哇，荣宰也醒了。我们还有15分钟出发，赶紧收拾收拾。”

所有人都慌忙火急地穿衣服整理床铺，除了崔荣宰。他正愣愣地盯着段宜恩的背影出神。他一觉醒来，惊讶地发现自己睡在段宜恩身上，而更让他震惊的是他竟然非常喜欢这种感觉。这一晚他睡得很香甜，以至于现在他只要一看到段宜恩就会想到昨晚柔软的触感，比他抱过的任何一个抱枕都要舒服。他终于能理解为什么每次段宜恩想要睡到其他地方的时候王嘉尔都要抱怨个不停了。

这时候，客厅里突然传来其他人的喊叫声。

“什么？不行！不要动我的宝贝Mark！有人占他便宜！”朴珍荣大叫，紧接着是王嘉尔的招牌三段高音：“Mark? MARK! 你在干什么！你不让我和你一起睡，自己却跑去和荣宰睡？！”

“Hiong！为什么选荣宰hiong！下次选我啊！！”金有谦一脸委屈地抱怨道。

“BAMBAM! 你要是敢把照片传到推特上我保证先勒死你！”段宜恩咆哮着，追着Bambam满屋子跑，而Bambam正笑盈盈地抱着自己的手机四处乱窜，手机里正是刚才趁大家不注意拍的崔荣宰和段宜恩抱在一起睡觉的证据。

“你要是今晚来我房里睡我就不发！”

这时候崔荣宰才意识到，想要得到段宜恩，他的竞争对手可不止王嘉尔一个。


	6. 里兜自有办法

众所周知，林在范是个特别精明的人。作为队长，又或许是性格使然，他认为他需要时刻关注成员们的动向，自然，孩子们搞的那些小动作他都一清二楚。他知道Bambam有多想脱离稚气，时不时地偷瞄他杰森哥看看自己有没有长高，时不时地尝试模仿有谦米的饮食习惯试图能起到什么特别的效果。他知道朴珍荣其实不喜欢别人碰他的头发，即使他从不为此抱怨。

他当然也知道段宜恩抱起来有多舒服，而且就算嘴上说着不要，这位大哥其实非常享受和大家抱在一起的感觉。

林在范看得出来，段宜恩自己也很苦恼——可能是出于某种大男子主义，他不愿承认自己喜欢搂搂抱抱——但他又不忍心拒绝这几个闹腾的家伙，所以即使每次一开始他都会奋力反抗，最终还是不得不投降，任由孩子们挂在他身上不肯下来。

这些林在范都知道，不过他什么也没说，他相信这种事顺其自然就好。

当然，某些时候他还是会为此头疼，鉴于其他5只总会打来打去就为了能和段宜恩挨得近一点，就像现在。

拍摄MV的间隙，孩子们正在休息室里闹个不停。林在范看着段宜恩走来走去，始终找不到能一个人安静坐会儿的位置（无论坐哪儿都会被旁边的团子们缠上来抱个满怀。）于是他随意扯了个慌：“Mark, 造型师有事找你。”而后便不由分说把段宜恩拉到隔壁的待机室。

“这儿没人啊。”段宜恩疑惑，扫视着空荡荡的房间。

“嗯，我看你好像需要一个地方休息。”

段宜恩感激地看着林在范：“是啊，谢谢。”

他迅速瘫倒在沙发上，伸了个懒腰。林在范坐到他身边，给他留了足够的个人空间好让他不会觉得拥挤。尽管林在范也十分好奇段宜恩抱起来是什么感觉，不过他可不忍心看段宜恩左右为难。

林在范有些烦躁地揉着脑袋，这件事光想想就让他头疼，他现在只希望其他几个崽子能放过段宜恩，或者段宜恩自己想通，不再抗拒他们的热情拥抱。

“在范啊，你是不是头疼？”段宜恩看他这样，担心地问。

“啊，没有，我没事。”

段宜恩心里清楚，林在范作为GOT7的里兜压力不是一般的大，他也想做点什么帮他分担。于是他往林在范身边移了点，抬手帮他按摩肩膀。

“哇，舒服。”林在范呼出一口气，“这方面你最擅长。”

段宜恩咧嘴笑了，“那当然，我难得做一次，你好好珍惜吧。”

林在范只觉得浑身舒畅，隐约有些犯困，所以在段宜恩停止了手上的动作示意他休息一会儿的时候他没有拒绝，他实在太好奇了。顺势躺倒，他就这样蜷伏在段宜恩大腿上，任由后者用手指轻轻按揉着他的太阳穴。

难怪孩子们天天为这事争抢，他这个姿势甚至都称不上抱抱，却已经能明显地感受到强烈的舒适感。段宜恩的大腿比他自己的枕头还要舒服。

段宜恩毫无征兆地停止了按摩，林在范抬眼一看，这家伙不知什么时候已经睡着了，一只手还搭在他的头上。他轻笑，把段宜恩的另一只手拉过来抱在胸前，以这样的姿势很快睡了过去。

直到待机室的门被狠狠砸开，伴随着某人愤怒的吼声。

“嘿！从他身上下来！他的大腿是属！于！我！的！”王嘉尔歇斯底里地大叫，直接上手把林在范从段宜恩身上拽起来，“Mark我来救你了！”

林在范总算挣脱了王嘉尔，抓紧机会扑到段宜恩身上紧紧抱着这位迷迷糊糊还没有睡醒的大哥。“Jackson-nah，看起来Mark现在是我的哦。”他微微一笑，非常清楚这句话足够让王嘉尔起到冒烟。

如果眼神能杀人，林在范早就死了不知道多少遍了。怎么才能在教训林在范的同时不伤到段宜恩？王嘉尔脑内飞速运转，伸手去挠林在范的胳肢窝。林在范笑得不能自已，本能地躲闪，王嘉尔趁机抢占了段宜恩的一边，而林在范死死守着剩下的一边不肯放手。

段宜恩这下算是完全清醒了，怒气冲冲地瞪着两人。他又不是什么玩偶！然而两只都没有理他，注意力完全集中思考如何将他从对方手中抢过来。

“油罗本，够了吧！就算要选也是我来选才对！”段宜恩大吼一声，好像真的生气了。

“要是你来选，肯定会选我的，是不是？”王嘉尔急切地恳求道。

“不，他肯定会选我。我是队长，也是他最好的亲故！是吧Mark？”林在范纠正道，一脸坏笑地看着段宜恩。

“说不定我谁都不想选！”段宜恩有些固执地否认。

他并没有想到身边两人会一下子如此失望。王嘉尔看起来像只受伤的小狗，而林在范极其伤心，低着头一言不发。段宜恩拿他俩一点办法都没有。

“嗯...我的意思是...我不是有两边吗...你们可以一人一半...吧。”他结结巴巴地说。

下一秒王嘉尔和林在范就分别抱住了他的两个胳膊。“不过你最终还是会选我的对不对？”王嘉尔说着，把脸凑到段宜恩脸上，元气满满仿佛刚才深受打击的根本不是他。突然拉进的距离让段宜恩有些脸红。

“我赌他还是会选我。我最会照顾他了！”林在范并不服输，两人又争论起来。

最后三人就这样半睡半醒地挤在一起，林在范的头靠在段宜恩肩膀上，手指轻轻在后者膝盖上画着圈。王嘉尔拉过段宜恩的一只手与他十指相握，另一只手环过他的腰，安静地缩在他怀里像个大宝宝。

段宜恩知道，这下他彻底没救了。


	7. 好枕头需要大家一起分享

孩子们下午少有的没有行程，几个人商量后决定一起在宿舍看电影。金有谦和Bambam两人回房间找DVD，王嘉尔和朴珍荣去厨房拿了些零食，林在范和崔荣宰去便利店给大家买饮料。待到众人再次聚集在客厅的时候段宜恩正舒舒服服地瘫在沙发正中间，而其他人站在原地一动不动，思考着同一个问题——

谁能成为那个有机会抱住段宜恩和段宜恩坐在一起的幸运儿？

段宜恩又不傻，六个人同时直勾勾地像盯猎物一样盯着他也是蛮壮观的。不过他没有点破，只是淡淡地开口：“嗯？电影还看不看了？”

林在范非常清楚接下来会发生什么，急忙前先一步挡在众人面前，张开双臂拦住这群不顾一切冲向段宜恩的崽子们。

“看啊，不过Mark呀你得坐在地板上。”

段宜恩皱了皱眉，也没有问为什么，只是耸耸肩。“Okay.”

林在范示意其他人凑近一点，小声说：“我们不要在他身边争抢，他不喜欢那样。要是惹他生气了咱们谁都抱不成。待会儿过去之后先想办法让他躺下，然后一人抱一部分，这样大家都有机会。别太显眼，正常动作就好，懂？”

其他人点点头，脸上笑开了花。

于是大家若无其事地分了零食，拿了饮料，有谦把碟片放进DVD播放器。都准备好了之后几人唰的一下冲到段宜恩面前，王嘉尔和朴珍荣各抱住他的一只胳膊，强行把他放倒并枕在他胸前。林在范和崔荣宰趁势躺在他的肚子上，而金有谦和Bambam则一人霸占了一条腿。每个人都找到了自己的位置，脸贴在段宜恩身上蹭来蹭去。

至于段宜恩，连反抗都忘了，脸烧得通红说不出话。

电影开始了，孩子们都很认真的在看，在害怕的时候抱紧了怀里的段宜恩（的一部分），结束后又轻轻摸了摸他表示安抚，好像吓得要死的人是大哥而不是自己。

段宜恩一句话也没说，他根本不知道该怎么办。被众人包围的感觉很温暖，很幸福，这一系列情绪太过强烈甚至无法用言语表达。

他告诉自己一切都是正常现象，笑了笑不再紧张，放松身体呈大字型躺好，两只手分别搭在王嘉尔和朴珍荣肩上。

电影结束的时候所有人都睡着了——Bambam和有谦一人抱着段宜恩的一条腿；崔荣宰枕在段宜恩肚子上，嘴巴微张；林在范缩在段宜恩身边，脸贴着后者的腰部；朴珍荣被段宜恩圈在怀里，枕在他胸前；王嘉尔听着段宜恩的心跳声，打着呼噜，蜷在他胸前像个刚出生的婴儿。

段宜恩很清楚自己现在的姿势。他偏过头看了眼王嘉尔，发现自己正与他十指相扣。他微微一笑，安心地睡了过去。

这是他们从出生到现在睡得最舒服的一觉，一个名为“高赛文与他们的马克枕头”的大型搂搂抱抱现场。

那晚之后段宜恩似乎不再抗拒其他人的抱抱。跑行程的路上，心情低落的时候，一起看电影的时候，甚至吃饭的时候，总有人和他抱在一起。他有时候会担心自己某一天会厌烦这些油腻的拥抱，然而并没有。

但是，有一个人不开心，非常不开心。

段宜恩应该是属于他一个人的！


	8. 马克枕头是我一个人哒！

王嘉尔只能眼睁睁地看着队友们抢占段宜恩，明明马克枕头是他最先发现的！段宜恩的确很漂亮，试着脑补一下，一觉醒来发现自己正处在一个温暖的怀抱中，抬眼便是这张貌若天仙的脸。

是的！就是这样！

尽管看到其他人贴在段宜恩身上令他浑身难受，他还是尽力克制自己的嫉妒心，像其他人一样在段宜恩身边蹦来蹦去索要抱抱。不管怎么说，人家身上又没有他的标记，至少现在还没有什么实质性的证据证明马克枕头是属于他一个人的。当然这都不重要，王嘉尔不可能就此放弃，想把段宜恩据为己有的念头挥之不去。他是真心喜欢段宜恩，只是他不知道其他人是不是和他一样，也不知道段宜恩对他是否有感觉。

王嘉尔活了这么久，头一次踌躇着不知该怎么做。他惧怕袒露内心的想法会破坏他们之间的关系，至少现在他还能和其他人一样分到属于自己的那一份“马克枕头”，他可不想连这都失去了。

没办法，为了控制情绪，他只能在林在范抱住段宜恩的时候转过身不去看他们，或是Bambam在段宜恩身边转来转去腻在他身上的时候，或是崔荣宰靠在段宜恩肩上唱歌的时候。还有更过分的，比如他们的巨型忙内把段宜恩整个圈在怀里以致于王嘉尔已经看不到他的Marky的时候，还有朴珍荣和段宜恩额头上脸上甚至脖子上的各种bobo。不过最难忍受的还是段宜恩的神情。

他看起来享受得很。每！次！都！是！

不可否认，看到段宜恩开心王嘉尔自然也是开心的，但这同样让他心碎，段宜恩和他抱抱的时候也这样吗？为什么他不能只和他一个人抱抱，把其他人都晾在一边？

思来想去，他给每个人都买了一个段宜恩的GOTOON枕头，然而大家还是更愿意抱着真人。（不过他也注意到，在抱不到真人的时候每个人都抱着段宜恩的GOTOON枕头睡——包括他自己。）

而现在，王嘉尔正坐在一旁，冷冷地看着林在范和金有谦把段宜恩夹在中间，三人挤在沙发上看电视。他越看越气又无计可施，把段宜恩的GOTOON枕头抱在怀里使劲揉着撒气。

“Jackson hiong你还好吗？你快把Mark hiong掐死了。” Bambam指着他手里的枕头问。

“哦...额...我就是在发呆...没事。”王嘉尔这才意识到自己下手有点重，急忙松开了手上拧成一团的枕头。

段宜恩不知道什么时候从王嘉尔身边一下子冒出来，伸了个懒腰，淡淡地说：“我累了。上床？”

王嘉尔吞了吞口水，这句话有歧义好吗！半晌，结结巴巴地回应道：“嗯...没...没问题。”

段宜恩一把抓住他的手腕把他拖进两人共用的房间，跳上他的床，拍了拍身边的空位，“我睡这里没问题吧？”

“当...当然”王嘉尔话都说不连贯了，讲道理，他现在脑内正疯狂尖叫着——YESSSSSSSSSSS！不由分说，他飞速窜上床躺在段宜恩旁边，双手环在后者的腰间。正准备把脑袋靠在段宜恩胸前，段宜恩却抢先一步贴到了他身上，手轻轻搭在他心脏的部位。妈呀！

太近了，王嘉尔忍不住轻轻吻了吻段宜恩的头，手指在他脖子上画着圈。段宜恩则像只乖巧蜷在主人怀里的小猫发出满足的哼哼声，有意无意抓紧了王嘉尔的衣服。

不知不觉两人挤在一起睡着了。第二天清晨，王嘉尔醒来就看见缩在他怀里的段宜恩。如此美好的画面他自然不舍得破坏，于是他就躺在那里，看着身旁漂亮的男孩，看着他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，像刚刚被王子吻醒的睡美人。段宜恩一下子意识到了自己的处境，他嘟嘴卖了个萌，然后又往王嘉尔怀里蹭了蹭。

王嘉尔感觉到自己的心脏跳得飞快，下一秒怕是要因为心跳过速而丢掉性命，脑内无数个念头闪过。他又想到过会儿起床之后自己的段宜恩肯定会无比享受地和其他成员抱在一起，而他到现在也还不清楚段宜恩真正的心意。这信息量太大了，王嘉尔一时半会儿有些接受不了，于是他仓皇逃进了卫生间。

段宜恩失落地看着王嘉尔离开。早上醒来的时候王嘉尔甜甜的笑脸仿佛上天对他的眷顾，他意识到自己长久以来不愿和王嘉尔抱抱是因为他不愿意承认自己对王嘉尔的感情。他渴望每天早上都能像今天一样在王嘉尔怀里醒来，当然现在看来已经是不可能了，王嘉尔就这么当着他的面逃了出去，这个答案还不够明显吗？

这一整天段宜恩都闷闷不乐，只能在和其他成员的抱抱中寻找安慰。而王嘉尔似乎并不想和他抱在一起，刻意回避他的视线。

那天傍晚大家都在宿舍，段宜恩正准备回房休息的时候听到王嘉尔在房间里念叨着什么，于是停下脚步站在门口偷听。

“你tm怎么这么可爱！”王嘉尔气鼓鼓地抱怨着：“都是你的错！就是你太可爱了，”段宜恩听到他在打什么东西，好像是枕头。“我就想一直抱着你，但是不行，你上一秒还抱着我仿佛我是你最喜欢的人，下一秒就跑去和朴珍荣抱在一起！”又打了几下。“不准！和！其他人！抱抱！！”啪，啪，啪。“啊，太不公平了！你别这样看着我！我本来该打你的，你这样搞得我只想亲你！”

段宜恩已经听不下去了，心里空空的，误以为王嘉尔已经有喜欢的人了。他推开门，只见王嘉尔迅速把什么东西藏到了背后。他假装无事发生的样子径直走向自己的床，背对着王嘉尔躺下。

“我...我去洗个澡。”王嘉尔结结巴巴地说，逃命一样冲出房间。

段宜恩立刻起身看向王嘉尔的床，被子底下放着什么东西凸起了一块儿，于是他掀开被子偷瞄了一眼，是他的GOTOON枕头。

这下傻子也该明白是怎么一回事了，更何况段宜恩这么聪明的人。他控制不住地咧嘴笑了，尽力控制自己的情绪不让自己大笑出声。他赶紧把枕头重新塞回被子底下，抱起自己的笔记本电脑开始打游戏。

——————

第二天，王嘉尔回到宿舍发现段宜恩正蜷在床上，怀里紧紧抱着他的GOTOON枕头。段宜恩好像被他进屋的声响吵醒了，迷迷糊糊眨了眨眼睛：“啊，你回来了。”

“你...你买了我的枕头？”王嘉尔疑惑地问，因为面前睡眼朦胧可爱至极的段宜恩而有些把持不住。

“嗯哼。”

王嘉尔迅速摆出一副调笑的架势：“为啥？有我这个真人在这里随你怎么抱，要它干嘛？”边说边夸张地指了指自己，表情非常欠揍。于是段宜恩操起王嘉尔的GOTOON枕头打得他连连求饶。

“好好好！我投降！”

“别肉麻了。”段宜恩微笑着回答：“我在你出去拍Roommate的时候买的。”

王嘉尔听完一愣，他没想到段宜恩会这么说，一脸吃惊地站在原地。“我...um...什么？”

段宜恩看王嘉尔这个表情，坐在一旁笑个不停。“不然我还能怎么办？和你一起睡习惯了啊。”

王嘉尔嘴巴都要咧到耳朵跟了，他突然意识到什么：“等会儿。也就是说......”

“没错，我喜欢你，非常喜欢。你不在的时候我会很想你。还有，其他人的抱抱和你的是不一样的，我不能向你保证不抱其他人，不过我发誓这两种的意义完全不同，然后就是，嗯，kiss什么的。”

王嘉尔目瞪口呆，有些慌乱。“K-kissing?”

段宜恩不怀好意地微笑着，一步步走向王嘉尔，直到把他抵到墙上无路可退。“是的，kiss，除非，你不想要？”说完还嘟了嘟嘴。

王嘉尔咽了口口水，小心翼翼地回应：“不，不啊，kiss挺好的，非常好。”

“没问题。”段宜恩就这样笑着凑上前，吻了他。直到这个吻结束王嘉尔都愣在原地如同一座雕塑一动不动。段宜恩伸手在他面前晃了晃，而他只是呆呆地抬手摸了一下自己的嘴唇，一度以为自己活在梦里。

“好吧，既然这样...那我去抱在范好了。”段宜恩摊手耸了耸肩，转身打算开门。王嘉尔一下子惊醒，冲上去抱住他的腰把他拽离门把手。

“卧槽不行！”王嘉尔大叫，把段宜恩推倒在床上，“你今天晚上是我的，马克团！”他微笑着做了个wink，拉近两人的距离，GOTOON枕头此时已经掉到了地上，被遗忘了，“我会让所有人都知道这一点！”

——————

是的，这绝对是王嘉尔的错。段宜恩坐在床上，打了一下手里王嘉尔的GOTOON枕头，然后钻进王嘉尔怀里。

他抬头看着王嘉尔笑得弯弯的大眼睛，轻轻吻了吻他的唇。

“我的。”


End file.
